


The Other Seven(teen) Pounds

by FatlockFills



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depression, Fatlock, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Unrequited Johnlock, Sad Eating, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatlockFills/pseuds/FatlockFills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't know why Sherlock shies away from his touch now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Seven(teen) Pounds

"You have to take it off." 

"If the injury was serious, it wouldn’t have clotted on its own." 

"You could have internal bleeding." 

"You can’t tell that by looking." 

John and Sherlock stared each other down inside the ambulance. It had been called to the scene of the dramatic show down on Sherlock’s current case. The detective hadn’t seen John in a few weeks. Unlike the break off after John’s wedding they had been keeping in more regular touch, but John didn’t remember the last time they’d seen each other without a dinner table between them. 

"Just let me see." 

Sherlock slipped his arm out of the sleeve of his shirt, hesitating before lifting it off. John struggled to contain his surprise. Sherlock had… “chubbed up” was the least medically professional way to out it, but he saw that it wasn’t a trick of the light or the bulky clothes Sherlock was wearing. He wasn’t that big, all things considered. He’d gone up maybe two sizes at most, but he looked so… soft. He’d been small, but toned before, muscle directly beneath skin. Now there was a soft lip of fat pushed over the waistband of his trousers, and the start of love handles forming at his sides. 

John stretched out a hand, and Sherlock flinched away, cheeks pink. 

"It’s just me," John said, like he was talking to a jumpy feral dog. "It’s me. What’s it matter if I touch you?" 

Sherlock averted his gaze, staring at the ambulance wall as John gently palpated his side. He could still feel the shapes beneath the fat. “Been sitting down a lot?” He quipped, and felt immediately terrible as Sherlock sucked his stomach in. 

"Sorry. You look good. Better than ever, really. It’s healthier for you not to be bone thin, and you’re still running around, so—"

"Thanks for telling me what I already know: I’m fine." Sherlock pulled his shirt back on, ignoring the heavy scrape to his side that had caused the examination in the first place. Then he strode off into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Prompt?? Chubby!Sherlock getting all embarrassed about having to strip off for examination after he's been injured after a case. Letting himself go in John's absence? I'll love you forever <3


End file.
